Codex, Caudix, and X
by Kari Kingyo
Summary: Cengiran yang diberikan pria itu ternyata tetap bertahan, "Mungkin, tapi manusia mana yang tidak dibuat gila hanya untuk mencari kertas-kertas itu?" A GiftFic for Hiro chi. Various Pairings. AU. RnR?


**A Gift Fic for Hiro chi, karena sepertinya dirimu suka sama tipe cerita **_**adventure**_**, saya berikan ini, semoga suka ya~ :Db  
>(Daku sertakan pair-pair favoritmu, tapi kayaknya ndak terlalu keliatan romens ya… ;w;)<strong>

**-OwO-**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Selain plot, di cerita ini saya gak punya apa pun lagi untuk saya klaim. /ambigu**

**Warnings: OOC-ness and asdfghjkl mistakes that I don't even realize after I edit this story**

**-OwO-**

**Kayaknya saya kasih tahu dulu beberapa nama yang saya pake buat para **_**nation**_**:**

**Viet = Vietnam**_** (Obvious isn't it?)**_

**Nils = Norway**

**Constantin = Romania **

**Georgi = Bulgaria**

**-OwO-**

"_Found it!_" Dengan hati-hati, diambilnya sebuat botol tanpa label –yang ada hanya ukiran 'X' pada tutupnya yang terbuat dari gabus. Meskipun terdapat debu dan tanah yang menempel pada permukaan botol, tetap terlihat jelas kalau dalam botol itu terisi tiga lembar kertas tua. Sebuah kuas kecil untuk menghilangkan debu dipakai si penemu barang untuk menghilangkang debu serta tanah yang menempel.

Seorang pria, lengkap dengan baju safari yang melekat di badan menghampiri _partner_-nya, dengan agak terburu-buru karena terlalu senang, dia segera berseru, "Kau menemukan apa, _aru_? Petunjuk lagi? Atau kita sudah mendapatkan lembaran-lembaran 'X' itu?"

Pria lain yang memakai kalung identitas bertuliskan 'Arthur Kirkland' mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak tahu, tapi kita harus membuka botol ini dulu." Pria kebangsaan Inggris itu menerawangi isi pada botol kaca tersebut. Biasanya dia bisa tahu atau paling tidak mengira-ngira berapa umur kertas yang ia pegang, tapi kertas-kertas ini…

Tidak terdeteksi.

Seakan kertas-kertas ini berasal dari jaman dan waktu yang berbeda… Atau memang kemampuan Arthur yang masih kurang profesional? Nantinya kita akan tahu jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke perkemahan, biarkan Gupta, Sadiq dan Heracles melakukan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing."

"Kau yakin dengan kemampuan mereka _aru_? Terakhir kita memberikan ini pada mereka, mereka sampai tidak tidur selama tiga hari." Yao mengingat masa-masa di mana tiga orang dari kawasan Mediterania itu terlihat seperti mayat hidup saat berusaha menerjemahkan kertas demi kertas yang mereka dapatkan.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan, mereka orang terbaik yang kita punya. Lagipula sepertinya cukup wajar, apalagi tulisan-tulisan ini gabungan dari berbagai macam bahasa kuno," Arthur menghirup udara datran tinggi yang sejuk sampai puas, lalu merubah topik, "ngomong-ngomong Yao, sebenarnya aku selalu ingin bertanya, kenapa kau memberikan nama 'X' untuk kertas-kertas aneh ini?" Arthur memandang Yao, meminta jawaban.

Yao menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, terlihat agak gugup, "Yah… karena kertas-kertas ini harta yang sedang dicari-cari oleh kita, para arkeolog _aru_. Lagipula setiap kita menemukan petunjuk atau kertas-kertas ini, kita selalu menemukan tanda yang membentuk huruf 'X'."

"Ah, begitu, kupikir kau penggemar _The_ _X-Files_." Pria Cina itu hanya dapat tertawa hambar, karena sebenarnya **itu** juga merupakan salah satu alasan ia memakai huruf 'X' pada kertas-kertas tersebut.

"H-hei, tapi kau tahu Arthur, tidakkah benda-benda yang kita cari ini punya sedikit kesamaan dengan kertas-kertas in- Kau, anak baru, hati-hati melangkah!" Yao berhenti sejenak untuk mengingatkan. Arthur terpaksa ikut berhenti de mi mengimbangi langkahnya dengan Yao, dan berpikir sedikit.

"Mungkin benar, catatan arkeolog Jerman yang berisi teka-teki itu… Tidak akan pernah bisa kita pecahkan tanpa bantuan mesin."

Yao berbalik untuk memandang wajah Arthur, "Benar kan, ini aneh _aru_. Kita yang hidup pada peradaban ini saja harus memecahkan teka-teki itu menggunakan mesin, jadi **bagaimana ** cara orang-orang pada peradaban yang terdahulu membuat teka-teki itu?"

"Semakin dipikirkan, kertas-kertas ini semakin terlihat sebagai benda yang tidak masuk akal. Sebenarnya benda apa ini?" Arthur kembali memperhatikan dengan cermat sang botol.

**.**

"…Berwald, kau masih ingat kalau aku pernah bercerita tentang _caudix_?" tidak ada respon apa pun, tapi Nils tetap melanjutkan, "Aku sudah mencarinya, terutama pada buku-buku tua di perpustakaan nasional, kau tahu, hal menarik yang kutemukan adalah," Nils menarik napas dahulu sebelum meneruskan ceritanya, "satu buku meberikan petunjuk kepada buku lain, dan itu terus terjadi sampai ke buku ke-dua puluh tujuh. Buku yang terakhir itu bercerita tentang arsitektur Norwegia." wajah datar milik Nils tetap tak berubah meskipun telah menjelaskan semua hal tersebut.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan bercerita tentang sejarah arsitektur Norwegia -mungkin sedikit. Tapi langsung saja, sama seperti buku-buku sebelumnya aku langsung membalik ke halaman tujuh puluh dua di mana terdapat kalimat '…_Mungkin salah satu bukti paling pertama tentang arsitektur Norwegia terdapat pada pemakaman orang-orang Viking di Raknehaugen…' _Pada kata _'Raknehaugen' _itu, terdapat simbol_ 'X'_."

Pria yang memiliki warna mata biru mengangguk kecil –entah pada dirinya sendiri atau Berwald, tapi pandangan matanya tetap terarah pada pria yang terbaring lemah tersebut. Selang-selang ditancapkan pada bagian tubuh yang berbeda, menopang kehidupan pria kelahiran Swedia itu,"Kuharap kau bisa memaafkaanku ketika kemarin aku tidak menemuimu, karena aku pergi ke Raknehaugen."

Nils dengan hati-hati mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas yang ia bawa, "Lihat, ada delapan belas kertas _caudix_ yang kutemukan," lalu, ia tunjukkan satu lagi kertas tua yang memiliki gambar-gambar "selain itu, ada sebuah petunjuk lain. Petunjuk kali ini sepertinya mengarah pada Pulau Paskah."

"Melihat itu aku sadar, _caudix_ tidak hanya ada di sekitar Norwegia atau pun Skandinavia, tapi mereka tersebar ke **seluruh** dunia," Nils meraih tangan Berwald yang pucat, menggenggamnya dengan erat, "Aku akan pergi jauh, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, _alv_ akan menjagamu. Kau mungkin tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi dia akan tetap menjagamu, menggantikanku."

Nils segera berdiri setelah mengucapkannya, juga melepas tangannya yang hangat dari Berwald, "Selamat tinggal."

**.**

Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, tapi kedua mata seorang gadis yang layaknya kumbang hitam tetap bersinar kala menatap pria di hadapannya, "Apa yang kau mau?" Pertanyaan klise, tapi sangat wajar dikeluarkan, apalagi ketika kau ditodong dengan pistol FNP-45 oleh seorang pria tak dikenal.

"Yang aku mau hanya beberapa lembar kertas."

Gadis itu hanya tertawa, lalu berkata sejurus kemudian, "Ha, kertas bisa kau beli, lalu kenapa kau minta padaku, **orang asing**?" gadis itu memberikan penekanan pada dua kata terakhir yang diucapkannya, sementara itu matanya malah makin menajam, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang pria sedikit pun.

"Nona Viet, itu kertas biasa. Aku yang _Hero_ ini ingin kertas-kertas _itu_, kau tahu pasti kertas mana yang kumaksud," pria itu memberikan cengiran terbaiknya.

"Kau gila!" Ekspresi jijik yang diberikan si gadis terpatri jelas pada dua kata yang ia ucapkan barusan dan mungkin meskipun tak sadar, Viet juga memberikannya pada wajahnya.

Cengiran yang diberikan pria itu ternyata tetap bertahan, "Mungkin, tapi manusia mana yang tidak dibuat gila hanya untuk mencari kertas-kertas itu?"

Viet menghela napas, mencoba berpikir dengan kepala dingin, '_jalan mana yang harus aku pilih di saat seperti ini?_' ia lalu membalas, "Baik, aku menyerah, akan kutunjukkan tempatnya."

"Bagus, dan di mana itu nona?"

"Kau lihat lukisan yang ada di belakangmu itu? Dibaliknya terdapat brankas yang berisi kertas-kertas itu." Viet menjelaskan, pria dengan rambut pirang itu cengirannya semakin lebar, tanpa aba-aba dia segera berbalik dan menghampiri lukisan tersebut. Digesernya lukisan bergambar pohon apel tersebut dengan tidak sabar, dan yang ia dapati…

Hanya dinding yang dingin.

'_Di mana brankas nya?'_

Pria itu kemudian menghadap kembali ke arah gadis tadi, oh, ternyata ia diberikan kejutan lagi. Meskipun keringat dingin sudah mulai menjalari tubuhnya, pria itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Kau… dapatkan dari mana kedua pistol itu?"

"Mereka berdua selalu ada bersama denganku kok. Tapi aku butuh paling tidak sekitar dua puluh lima detik untuk menarik pelatuk dan membuat tanganku lebih biasa saat memegang mereka." Pria itu menjadi agak ngeri pada Viet, karena dia merasa Viet terlalu tenang dan biasa dengan semua yang dia alami pada malam ini, seakan kejadian pencurian ini telah berulang kali terjadi dalam kehidupan gadis itu.

"**Orang asing**, sekarang beritahu aku siapa namamu, dan untuk apa kau ke sini," Viet tetap mengacungkan kedua pistolnya ke arah pria itu, "dan jangan lupa lepaskan kacamata hitam mu itu, dasar norak."

**.**

Elizaveta Héderváry memulai paginya dengan duduk dan menunggu seseorang pada sebuah _café_ yang memakai interior _Art Deco_ di Praha. Tanpa seyuman, atau pun penjelasan seorang pelayan pria segera menaruh makanan dan minuman yang Eli pesan.

"D_ěkuji_." Gadis itu berucap sambil tersenyum pada sang pelayan –yang tentu saja, langsung dihiraukan si pelayan. Tanpa aba-aba secangkir _Espresso _telah ada pada tangan Eli, bibirnya yang tak terpoles lipstik maupun _lipgloss_ menyentuh pinggiran cangkir, membiarkan kehangatan menjalar ke dalam tubuhnya . Sementara panekukdengan_ strawberry compot _serta_ cream_ yang merupakan khas Cekoslavia dibiarkan dulu untuk sementara. Pandangannya menerawang ke seluruh tempat, karena dia sudah cukup bosan melihat mobil yang mulai sibuk berlalu lalang lewat jendela yang ada di sebelahnya. Pandangannya lalu terhenti pada lukisan seorang pria yang terlihat mabuk, dan di sebelahnya terdapat seorang gadis, dengan tubuh hijau transparan.

Eli terlihat bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "'_Absinthe, The Green Fairy'_ jelas bukan gadis yang baik,"

"Masa'? Kupikir dia gadis yang baik," seorang pria dengan berambut pirang menyahut, menyanggah gumaman Eli. Lantas, dia segera saja duduk tepat berseberangan dengan Eli, "_sweater_ ungu-mu bagus Eli."

"Jangan menjilat Constantin, lagipula yang benar itu 'Maaf aku terlambat'." Eli menunjukkan sikap tersinggung pada sang pria (meskipun sebenarnya tidak, karena dia sudah kelewat biasa menghadapi kelakuan pria itu).

"Baik, kutarik kata-kataku, lagipula _sweater_ milikmu itu jelek."

"Kau benar-benar minta dibunuh Constantin." Eli berkata begitu sambil memberikan aura-aura gelap nan seram, seakan siap membuat Constantin mati seketika.

Constantin mendesah,"Kau ini, apa kau tidak bisa menganggap ini sebagai gurauan?"

"Mungkin bisa, kalau gurauan orang Romania tidak banyak mengandung tentang orang Hungaria." Gadis berambut cokelat gelap itu berkata dengan sinis.

"Sepertinya aku hanya menambah masalah di sini... Lagipula, ayo kita ke pokok masa-" dan tepat saat itu, sang pelayan tanpa ekspresi menanyakan pesanan Constantin. Setelah agak sibuk memilih, dia kemudian menjawab, dengan senyum penuh percaya diri, "_Absinth_, dan setangkup _sandwich_ tuna."

"Maaf?" Dahi si pelayan mengkerut, berpikir kalau telinganya telah salah mendengar.

"Aku bilang _absinth_, dan _sandwich_ tuna." Meskipun dahi pelayan itu masih mengkerut, dia tetap menulisnya di buku catatan kecil dan segera pergi menjauh.

"Sekarang Eli, langsung saja, mari kita bicara tentang _codex_."

"Ada apa lagi dengan buku itu? Bukankah Kakek dan nenek kita sudah mengubur dan memecah kertas-kertasnya ke seluruh tempat beberapa ratus ribu tahun yang lalu?" Eli akhirnya mengambil sendok dan garpu untuk mulai mengiris panekuk yang ia biarkan tadi.

"Ya, tapi sekarang ada orang-orang yang ingin menyatukan mereka kembali," dari dalam ransel hitam yang ia bawa, Constantin mengeluarkan beberapa kertas, yang tersusun rapi dalam sebuah _folder_, "ini laporan dari Viet, si Gadis Naga, dia bilang sudah terjadi tiga puluh empat kasus percobaan pencurian dalam enam bulan terakhir di _mansion_-nya."

"Itu sudah biasa terjadi kan?" Tanya Eli sambil menguyah potongan pertama panekuk nya.

"Hmm, mungkin kau benar, tapi di tempat lain, beberapa arkeolog mencoba mencari lembaran-lembaran _codex_, untungnya mereka belum tahu sebenarnya benda apa yang mereka temukan. Meskipun begitu, kita tidak boleh ambil resiko kan? Aku mendapat laporan ini dari Georgi."

Begitu Eli berhasil berhenti mengunyah, Eli segera membalasnya, "Untuk sementara kita jangan lakukan apa pun dulu." Dan sekali lagi, si pelayan menginterupsi dengan memberikan pesanan milik Constantin, dan sama seperti sikapnya pada Eli, dia langsung pergi menjauh, mencari tamu lain untuk dilayani.

"Tanggung jawab kita semua dalam melindungi codex memang besar, tapi bukan berarti kita harus menyingkirkan manusia-manusia lemah yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu."

Constantin tertawa kecil, "Dasar _Griff_, kau terlalu bijak."

"Tapi kutegaskan Constantin, kalau mereka bertindak di luar batas, biarkan manusia-manusia itu bertemu dengan Morena."

**.**

**End**

**-OwO-**

_**D**__**ěkuji **_**(Ceko) = Terima Kasih**

**-OwO-**

**Notes about some Things:**

"**Codex, Caudix, and X" itu adalah judul yang saya berikan, intinya ketiga hal ini adalah barang yang sama, **_**codex**_** itu Bahasa Inggris nya, dan **_**caudix**_** adalah Bahasa Latin-nya. Dan buat 'X' sudah dijelaskan di cerita~ **

**.  
><strong>**Raknehaugen adalah pemakaman orang Viking, jadi bentuknya itu seperti **_**Tumulus**_**, saya kutip dari wiki,  
><strong>**  
><strong>**"**_**Tumulus**_**(jamak**_**: Tumuli**_**)****adalah sebuah gundukan tanah dan batu yang dibangun di atas makam atau kuburan. **_**Tumuli**_** dalam bahasa lain dikenal dengan nama **_**barrows**__**, **__**burial mounds**__**, **__**Hügelgrab**_** atau **_**kurgan**_**, dan dapat ditemukan di berbagai tempat di dunia. **_**Tumulus**_** secara kesuluruhan atau sebagian dapat tersusun atas batu-batuan yang disebut **_**cairn**_**(tumpukan batu).**

**Jasad mungkin dimasukkan di dalam ****dolmen****, **_**cist**_**, ****peti mayat****, ****rumah mayat**** atau dibuat sebuah kamar dalam makam."  
>.<strong>

_**For the Café where Eli and Constantin met**_**, Saya make **_**Café Slavia**_**, entah kenapa, saya harus **_**mention**_** tempat ini, mungkin karena obsesi saya pengen ke Praha… #dor**

**Jadi, **_**café **_**ini pokoknya dibuka dari tahun 1881, tepat sama dengan dibukanya Teater Nasional yang ada di seberang jalan. **

**(ftuf- kenapa saya malah jadi promosi ya… ;u; )**

**.**

_**Absinth**_** atau **_**Absinthe**_** adalah minuman beralkohol, awalnya dibuat Pierre Ordinaire sebagai obat, karena pada Absinthe ini terdapat apsintus, apsintus ini berguna buat menyembuhkan penyakit.**

**Tapi minuman ini sempat dilarang di berbagai negara karena kadar alkoholnya yang tinggi, yaitu sekitar 68% dan dapat menimbulkan beberapa bahaya. (Makanya si pelayan dalam cerita ini bingung, kenapa pagi-pagi ada aja orang yang mesen minuman kayak gitu)**

**Terus, pembuatan Absinthe ini gak bisa sembarangan, karena ditakutkan terjadi keracunan.**

**Absinthe muncul di beberapa lukisan, dan biasanya diasosiasikan dengan The Green Fairy, atau cukup Fairy. **

**-OwO-**

**Notes About Mytologies:**

**_Alv_ itu merupakan bahasa Norwegia untuk "Elf"**

**.**

**_Griff_ adalah makhluk mitologi Hungaria yang sebenernya sama aja dengan Griffin.**

**.**

**Morena adalah **_**Slavic Goddess**_**, yang dikaitkan dengan mimpi buruk, musim dingin, serta kematian.**

**-OwO-**

**Listening to: A la Claire la Fontaine – Les Petits Minous (ost. The Painted Veil)**

**Waw, untuk pertama kalinya saya banyak banget ngeliat referensi, dari wiki dan gambar-gambar google… /tepar  
>Tapi menyenangkan, bisa nyari hal-hal yang belum saya tahu! :D<strong>

**(Sampe saya nyasar ke video di yutub tentang cara pembuatan Absinthe yang benar, lol)**

**Um, ini pertama kalinya saya bikin adventure, semoga tidak aneh, atau pun membingungkan...  
>Ngomong-ngomong, ini terinspirasi dari novel The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel, ada yang udah baca? :)<br>**

**Mohon review-nya... *bows***


End file.
